Así es la vida
by Friditas
Summary: Altas y bajas. Tropezones, caídas y el orgullo de levantarse con la frente en alto para seguir adelante. Porque así es la vida. Festejando el cumpleaños de Terry y porque le debía un fic con este final (presentado por primera vez en la Gf '17, ahora corregido y aumentado). Terryfic.


Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki. Este fanfic está escrito sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado a Terry por su cumpleaños, a mis amigas terryfans y con cariño a mis queridas musas cumpleañeras en enero: Sabrina y Lorelei

* * *

 _ **Asi es la vida**_

 _ **.**_

" _-… Había crecido bajo las miradas de personas_

 _que lo observaban casi como si fuera algo sucio._

 _-Si te resulto tan molesto,_

 _¿por qué me llevaste contigo? -le había gritado más de una vez a su padre._

 _-Lo siento por ti, Terrence, pero por tus venas corre la sangre de los Granchester_

 _y esa es una realidad innegable._

 _Jamás habría podido entregarte a alguien más._

 _Sin embargo, si odias hasta este grado tu nombre_

 _y no te importa terminar en medio de la calle,_

 _también puedes renegarlo._

 _Sé bien que no serás tú quien continúe con el buen nombre de la familia._

 _¿Entonces? ¿Acaso tienes el valor para hacerlo?"_

 _Aún podía escuchar reverberar en sus oídos la sonora carcajada de su padre…"_

 _._

Pasó mucho tiempo para que adquiriera el valor de cumplir el deseo de aquel hombre cruel y egoísta que no merecía el mote de "padre". Pero a los 17 años tomó la decisión sin mirar atrás. Empujado por el incentivo extra de salvaguardar la reputación de Candy y su estancia en el Real Colegio San Pablo, se embarcó en búsqueda de su destino en un sitio alejado de todo cuanto conocía.

Fue la primera vez en que solo y sin la cantidad de dinero que acostumbraba llevar en el bolsillo, sintió que debía empezar de cero.

.

" _Mi juventud, mi amor… Todo está pasando para no volver nunca más"_

 _._

Estaba convencido de que no volvería a ver a la chica de quien se había enamorado, de que no volvería al cobijo del duque para volver a su fachada despreocupada y llena de lujos…

Tocó puertas, empezando desde abajo en un mundo que le seducía desde pequeño: el teatro.

En base a trabajo, sudor y esfuerzo, consiguió su primera oportunidad con un papel pequeño en El rey Lear, donde llamó la atención de la crítica por su presencia en el escenario y fué llamado "una prometedora estrella" por la prensa.

Era aún muy joven cuando conoció el éxito por vez primera y con esa valía recién descubierta, llegó a la cima con rapidez enfundado en el traje de Romeo.

Sueños por reencontrarse con su amor adolescente e incluso anhelos de formar su propia familia y ¿por qué no? obtener el paquete completo, aquella felicidad que le había sido negada de chiquillo, llenaron sus pensamientos.

Pero así como subió, la caída había sido estrepitosa. Un desenlace amoroso con quien preveía el futuro lleno de amor; un compromiso elegido de forma consciente, pero moralmente forzado; las garras de una adicción muy difícil de superar… La oscuridad de hundirse cada vez más en un infierno que ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado. ¿El nuevo Romeo? "otra prometedora estrella" ¡Cuán voluble habían resultado ser los periodistas!

 **"Así es la vida. Eso es lo que toda la gente dice: "Tienes éxito en abril, te destronan en mayo"**

Un buen día, decidió que no podía seguir en aquella inmundicia. Una visión en aquella sucia carpa en Rockstown, le hizo creer que podría salir del fango. Porque aun habiendo perdido todos sus sueños, el imaginarla allí, observando aquel espectáculo decadente, lo hizo sentir una vergüenza inusitada. Lo hizo sentir un hombre que debía recuperar su dignidad otra vez. Y lo que él se proponía, lo había conseguido por sus propios medios. Se sentía harto ya. Cansado de autocompadecerse

- **"Pero sé bien que voy a cambiar esa actitud, cuando vuelva a la cima. Cuando vuelva a triunfar en junio"-** se prometió a sí mismo.

Volvió con la mujer a quien le debía la vida. Convencido de su deber, convivió con ella, cumpliendo unos votos matrimoniales inexistentes: en _la pobreza_ de volver a tocar puertas, de empezar de cero, sin aceptar un peso de su progenitora, sin ayuda de su viejo mentor, proporcionando falsas explicaciones por su prolongada ausencia de las tablas; _en la riqueza_ del nuevo éxito, mucho más difícil de labrar que la primera vez debido a la confianza perdida y al tiempo que ella robaba de sus ensayos; _en la salud_ recuperada en base a ejercicio y buena alimentación seguida al notable descuido de su persona en tiempos recientes; y _en la enfermedad_ …

.

"… _Había crecido en un mundo donde el doctor de confianza y su enfermera_

 _se presentaban inmediatamente incluso ante la primera tos,_

 _un mundo donde eran los criados los que pensaban en todo."_

.

En su nueva vida, Terry debía ocuparse de las necesidades de una Susana ahora huérfana. Depresiva y enfermiza, poco quedaba de la chica que lo esperaba con una sonrisa o que lo buscaba ansiosa de una simple charla trivial.

Altísimas facturas médicas, enfermeras que renunciaban cada dos por tres, reclamos constantes, peleas... Nada era suficiente para ella. Se sentía asfixiado. **Así es la vida. Y por muy curioso que parezca, algunas personas disfrutan pisoteando un sueño.** En especial, si ellas no pueden cumplir los propios…

.

" _..¡Es precisamente porque son esa clase de personas,_

 _que ni siquiera son capaces de amar de verdad!_

 _Su padre no había podido amar a Eleanor Baker para siempre._

 _En esos tiempos, eran un aristócrata y una actriz estadounidense_

 _todavía en los inicios de su carrera._

 _El duque les había ocultado a todos su relación_

 _y cuando la mujer trajo al mundo a Terrence,_

 _él se lo arrebató y la abandonó._

 _Para su padre, Terry simbolizaba_

 _la mancha de un pasado que ni siquiera quería recordar..."_

 _._

Para Susana, Terry representaba un pasado al que hubiese dado todo por volver. El verle cada día, le recordaba lo que jamás volvería, los sueños frustrados, el éxito personal que nunca llegaría, el simple hecho de sentirse independiente…

Susana se había desencantado de Terry. Él no la amaba y era obvio que ella no lo idolatraba como antaño. Apenas lo soportaba. Apenas se toleraba a sí misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Años que se sintieron lustros…

Y Terry de verdad lo intentaba. Bastante había tenido con los infelices años al lado de su madrastra y el duque, como para seguir eligiendo una vida de amargura. Pero debía pagar cuentas, trabajar y ensayar, lo cual era un escape de su realidad. Porque en el teatro, puedes ser lo que sea. Hasta puedes casarte con el amor de tu vida…

-¡Qué cursi! Eso no existía en la vida real, -se dijo a sí mismo varias ocasiones.

El actuar se volvía un trabajo cada vez más arduo, perdía su pasión poco a poco con las exigencias de Susana…

Luego, la historia es conocida: Eleanor Baker introdujo a Susana en "El Círculo Vicioso", un grupo de artistas e intelectuales de la época, que se reunían constantemente para charlar sobre diversos temas, logrando con ello, que la chica recuperara su vid escribir con un éxito regular, que a ella le supo a gloria.

Terry pudo concentrarse y disfrutar su pasión, el actuar. Se consagró y consiguió los papeles soñados por cualquier actor. Y en ese mundo de éxito profesional y calma en su vida diaria, pasaron algunos años.

Una vez la vió en el diario. Hacía demasiado que no sabía de ella. Hacía demasiado que no se permitía pensar en ella. Candy… Sus rizos sueltos, la hacían lucir mayor de lo que recordaba, quizá eran sus facciones que habían madurado. Del brazo de un rubio magnate, partía al otro lado del océano por labores filantrópicas…

 **-Pero yo no dejo… No dejo que eso me desanime. Porque este gran viejo mundo, sigue girando… -** repitió cual mantra, aunque en el fondo, no entendía, o no quería comprender, cómo aún le afectaba tanto el simple hecho de verle. Pero él era fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que hubiese imaginado nunca.

Candy y Albert, desaparecían de la vida pública renunciando a los lujos que podían permitirse con tranquilidad para irse a servir a otros. ¡Cuán diferente era de las mujeres que conocía! Y nada menos que con Albert… Eso sí lo entendía. No se asemejaba a la vida de un noble, pero con seguridad, el sentir del rubio era similar al de él, cuando vivía con el duque.

.

" _Para los miembros de un ilustre linaje como el suyo,_

 _se asumía que la gente debía inclinarse ante ellos._

 _Vivían relaciones basadas en la adulación y la falsedad,_

 _justo como hacían el duque de Granchester,_

 _su madrastra y sus medios hermanos,_

 _sin nunca haberles cruzado por la mente la sombra de una duda…"_

 _._

No volvería a esa vida insulsa jamás. Tenía a su madre consigo, quien le hacía tomar dosis de realidad de vez en vez. Contaba con Susana, que poco a poco se había convertido en su amiga y ambos estaban bien con ello, incluso llegó a instarlo a salir con otras mujeres con la certeza claro, de que él se negaría. La crítica especializada lo consideraba un prodigio. Y Hathaway estaba orgulloso de él.

Pero como lo bueno, no suele durar para siempre, llegó el acabóse. El surgimiento del cine, sumergía al teatro en el olvido poco a poco. Broadway evolucionaba a pasos agigantados ingresando musicales a sus carteleras para hacer contrapeso a las películas totalmente mudas. Terrence Graham denegó innumerables propuestas para trabajar en cine. Acompañó a su madre a una filmación y le pareció tan burdo, tan simple… No deseaba abandonar las tablas. Eleanor mientras tanto, triunfó en la gran pantalla, pero Terry siempre se desahogaba con Susana:

 **He sido marioneta, pobre, pirata, poeta, peón y rey. He estado arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera y hay algo que sé: Cada vez que descubro que he caído de cara al suelo, me levanto y me reincorporo a la carrera.**

 **Así es la vida. Te lo digo que puedo negarlo. Pensé en dejarlo, nena, pero mi corazón simplemente no lo aceptaría. Y si no pensara que vale la pena, saltaría sobre un gran pájaro y entonces me echaría a volar…**

En el tiempo compartido, Susana empezó a conocer al verdadero Terrence. Y entonces, lo amó en verdad. Él, se permitió charlar con ella cada vez con mayor profundidad. Y la quiso. Como una amiga, como su apoyo. Cuando ella sintió el verdadero amor, quiso que Terry fuera feliz. Lo instó a buscar a esa antigua enamorada, a salir con otras mujeres, a buscar un nuevo amor, esta vez de corazón. Y entonces, cuando emocionalmente al fin conseguía la calma… La desdicha. Susana, su única amiga, moría. Tan joven, tan llena de vida, tan inesperado…

Con Eleanor lejos y Susana muerta, se concentró en el trabajo. Cada función daba todo de sí. Drenaba toda su energía sobre el escenario. Y gracias a su esfuerzo, el teatro de Hathaway continuaba teniendo llenos.

Pero Terrence Graham tuvo momentos de vulnerabilidad, de añoranza, de anhelo por el pasado perdido. Y un día, sin más, decidió enviar apenas unas líneas por correo. A sabiendas que quizá no llegarían a su destinataria, puesto que lo último que había sabido de ella era sobre aquel viaje sin fecha de retorno en el diario. Los nervios se disiparon cuando supo que no podía esperar una respuesta.

–Es mejor así- pensó a sabiendas que existía la enorme posibilidad de que Candy lo hubiese olvidado.

El director vislumbraba que la crisis les afectaría tarde o temprano, así que se tentaba a probar con un musical. Después de todo, en los ejercicios lo había comprobado innumerables veces: Terry era buen bailarín y sus conocimientos musicales lo harían un aceptable cantante. Terry prefería verlo como un reto antes de acceder a trabajar en cine. Sopesaba sus opciones hasta que Robert llegó con una noticia excelente que lo sacaría de la pesadumbre: Se iban de viaje. Por vez primera, invitaban a una compañía americana al West End, en Londres. Y lo querían a él como protagonista. Si tuviese el mismo éxito allá, habría muchas ofertas de trabajo para ambos.

Alejarse de todo. Comenzar de nuevo. Quizá quedarse en Londres una larga temporada o hasta permanentemente. Era el momento.

 **He sido marioneta, indigente, pirata, poeta, peón y rey. He estado arriba y abajo, adentro y afuera y hay algo que sé: Cada vez que descubro que he caído de cara al suelo, me levanto y me reincorporo a la carrera…**

Y lo hizo. Terrence Graham volvió a la cima en un lugar distinto. Pero a pesar de su éxito, el encontrarse en aquella ciudad, traía consigo muchos fantasmas del pasado.

\- **Así es la vida… Así es la vida y no puedo negarlo. Muchas veces pensé en renunciar, pero mi corazón no lo acepta.** Habían pasado años y todavía dolía remembrar los días del colegio. Terrence se repetía a sí mismo que el pasado debía ser enterrado y que ella estaba ahora con Albert…

Le resultaba inverosímil y absurdo sentirse afectado. Terminando su última función pactada, Hathaway le habló sobre las numerosas ofertas que había recibido para presentar otra temporada u otra obra y él, había prometido pensarlo, tomarse unos días de descanso antes de tomar una decisión…

Unos golpes en la puerta fueron el inicio. Nadie sabía dónde se hospedaba. Ningún viejo conocido sabía de su identidad. Las palabras que escuchó al abrir la puerta, le causaron una catarsis.

-Recibí tu carta –declaró la mujer de ojos llorosos al otro lado del umbral

Una charla trivial, nerviosismo inusitado, cientos de preguntas no formuladas y ganas, muchas ganas de volver el tiempo atrás.

Una cita. Conocerse de nuevo. Los nervios. La añoranza y finalmente, el descubrimiento de algo que creían enterrado, los celos

-¿Y Albert?

-Bien. Mejor que bien. Planeando su boda

-¿No salías con él? -preguntó sin querer escuchar una afirmación

-¿Importa? –preguntó intrigada, recordando al adolescente inseguro que aquel que había amado, había sido

-A mí me importa.

-Salíamos todo el tiempo. Somos amigos. Si te refieres a algo amoroso… No te guardé luto mientras estabas con aquella que elegiste.

-Sabes porqué lo hice. Tú te fuiste sin mirar atrás

Candy suspiró. Ambos debían sanar esas viejas heridas. Hablar de ello era el primer paso.

-Me fui porque sabía que ya habías tomado una decisión. Te conocía mejor que nadie y al verla en tus brazos, lo supe. Ni siquiera tenías el valor de mirarme a los ojos. No querías herirme, supongo, aunque lo hiciste al no hablar conmigo. Pero así eras entonces. La comunicación no era tu fuerte. No te reprocho, es solo que duele, ¿Sabes? A pesar de los años transcurridos…

-Lo sé. No imaginas cómo fue para mí.

-Lo sé perfectamente porque sufrí esa separación igual que tú.

-Pero estuviste con Albert todos estos años…

-¿Que estaba con Albert? Sí, lo adoro. Siempre ha cuidado de mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando perdió la memoria? Pudimos habernos enamorado entonces. La convivencia diaria, los momentos compartidos… en fin. El caso es que no sucedió nada y al recuperarla, se dio cuenta que había dejado al amor de su vida. Lorelei, una enfermera voluntaria con quien trabajó en África. La buscamos por años. Finalmente la encontró. Pero ella le dijo que ambos habían cambiado y debían conocerse otra vez…

 **-** Parece una chica inteligente.

-Lo es.

-Pudiste enamorarte de Albert…

-No lo niego. Quizá me hubiera dado la oportunidad de voltear a verlo cuando empecé a aceptar que no ibas a volver a mi vida. Pero recuperó la memoria antes. Mejor así. No podríamos ser tan amigos si algo hubiese sucedido entre nosotros.

-Entonces, no sucedió nada

-No, Terry

-Dijiste que no me guardaste luto…

-No estás muerto

-¡Candy, sabes a lo que me refiero! –exclamó alzando la voz

Ella sonrió.

\- No somos los mismos de antaño. ¿Preguntas si salí con otras personas? ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena hablar de ello? Te he amado como a nadie, y estoy aquí. Si realmente deseamos una oportunidad, debe ser de cero. Lo sabes.

Y vaya que lo sabía. Como también sabía que aquella mujer que lo miraba de frente, era la mujer a la que también había amado como a nadie y estaba seguro por vez primera de algo: ella iba a aceptar ser su esposa y sería ese mismo verano. Porque Terrence Graham había empezado de cero tantas veces con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo seguir adelante, que la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella al fin, era algo que iba a conseguir. Ya no era el chico inexperto que había renunciado a su felicidad. Así que con cientos de planes y sueños agolpándose en su cabeza, de manera engmática respondió:

\- **Pero si nada vibrante aparece llegado este mes de julio, voy a enrollarme hasta formar una gran bola... Y morir ¡Ay! ¡Ay!**

La mirada interrogante de la chica, fue disipada con algo que hacía años ambos habían soñado: un beso de amor…

.

* * *

 _*Si deseas conocer más sobre la historia de Susana y "El círculo Vicioso", busca el fic en mi perfil, se llama "Men, I feel like a woman!"_

 _*Los párrafos entre comillas pertenecen a Candy Candy Final Stories. Segunda parte. Capítulo 15. Traducción perteneciente al equipo del Foro Andrew_

 _*Los párrafos en negritas pertenecen a la canción That´s life. ( Así es la vida ) es una canción escrita por Dean Kay y Kelly Gordon y grabada por primera vez por Marion Montgomery . La versión más famosa es de Frank Sinatra, aunque ha sido versionada por diversos cantantes, como Aretha Franklin, Bono, David Lee Roth, James Brown, Michael Bolton, etc._


End file.
